1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer data searching, indexing, and/or accessing applications and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for accessing interface design elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display of information through the use of the web and other computer applications offers broad advantages over traditional media outlets. Rather than having the information defined by the display medium, the content creator is offered a broad range of choices for the display, control, and access of data. Programmable controls and interfaces ensure that the content creator is only limited by his creativity and expertise.
However, the art of interface design is still relatively new. The knowledge of how to technically implement a particular control within an interface does not always equate to an efficient or aesthetically pleasing interface. Websites and applications that are designed with inadequate tools are often difficult to interact with or counterintuitive, resulting in wasted time and frustrated users.
To combat these problems, different design paradigms have been developed. Control, style, or design pattern suites may be provided to assist the content creator. However, having the tools at one's disposal may not translate to effective usage. While forums and discussion boards may provide useful examples and discussion of best-practices, suggestions, and examples of proper interface design, such data may be difficult to navigate. It would be useful for such information to be directly linked to these tools through an easily navigable interface. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for indexing interface design elements.